


Chilling

by enjistier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjistier/pseuds/enjistier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for JeanGlub (teeny-cow on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChayTru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChayTru/gifts).



Karkat wanted Dave to watch this one movie with him so badly but they both ended up asleep anyway. 


End file.
